Enmendar errores - Angie Harmon & Sasha Alexander (2016)
by Lefelux
Summary: (Fic Shangie) Después de tres años del final de la serie "Rizzoli & Isles", Sasha Alexander y Angie Harmon retoman el contacto...
1. La llamada

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Aclaro dos cosas. La primera es que este fanfic es pura ficción. Y la segunda; es que no tengo escritos más capítulos excepto este. (Al final del capítulo hay otra nota de autor importante para mí en la que explico algo referente a este fic).

* * *

 **Capítulo: "La llamada".**

 _ **Mensaje de voz para Angie Harmon:**_ _"¿Angie? Soy Sasha. Ojala este sea tu nuevo número de teléfono. Han pasado tres años desde que finalizó_ _ **Rizzoli & Isles**_ _y después de tanto tiempo contacto contigo porque a día de hoy todavía necesito verte y saber de ti. Si te parece bien podemos vernos el próximo jueves en nuestro restaurante a las nueve de la noche. Te pido que por favor tu primera opción sea considerar mí propuesta en lugar de negarte"._

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Sigues fumando?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Sasha se giró casi como un acto reflejo.

— ¿¡Angie!? —Exclamó realmente sorprendida y feliz.

—Sí, ese sigue siendo mi nombre.

Bromeó y milésimas de segundos después ambas mujeres se estaban abrazando como si previamente se hubiesen sincronizado para hacerlo.

— ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte! —Admitió Sasha a quien los ojos le brillaron desde que se rencontró de frente con la mirada de Harmon.

— ¡También yo! —Declaró Angie visiblemente feliz por la situación. Sus ojos también brillaban.

Tres años han pasado ya desde el último encuentro entre Angie y Sasha. Encuentro marcado por el orgullo, la terquedad y las decenas de reproches mutuos.

—Siendo honesta...realmente creí que no ibas a venir —Admitió Sasha sentada frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué? —Respondió una confusa Angie después de dar un trago a su copa de vino— Te confirmé mi asistencia.

—Sí, pero hasta que no te he visto llegar al restaurante seguía teniendo mis dudas, ya sabes...

—Pues aquí estoy —Ambas rieron presas del nerviosismo—. Y por cierto... ¿Qué pasó con el tabaco? —Inquirió Angie como una madre que riñe a su hijo después de cometer una travesura— La última vez que nos vimos llevabas meses sin fumar.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde aquella vez... Pero cierto es que fumo menos que antes —Dijo para justificarse—. Ahora recurro al tabaco solamente cuando estoy muy nerviosa y estresada.

Por la mirada de Sasha, Angie supo que la rubia decía la verdad. Y aunque habían pasado varios años sin ningún contacto entre ambas, jamás olvidarían lo que conocían la una de la otra porque hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian ni se olvidan.

A lo largo de la cena ambas mujeres hablaron entre sí con total normalidad y confianza como si no hubiesen pasado tres años desde que hablaron por última vez. Durante la cena hablaron de todas las cosas habidas y por haber, pero ninguna de esas cosas fue respecto a lo sucedido hacía años atrás. Ese era un tema complicado del cual se hablaría a su debido tiempo... Se podría decir que la cena fue una toma de contacto.

Llegado el momento de pagar, la terquedad de ambas salió a relucir porque tanto Sasha como Angie querían pagar la cena. Finalmente ninguna de las mujeres se salió con la suya porque el dueño del restaurante reconoció quienes eran Sasha Alexander y Angie Harmon así que ordenó a sus empleados a rechazar las tarjetas de crédito con las que Angie y Sasha pretendían pagar.

* * *

Sasha y Angie salieron del restaurante y fueron a un pub en Los Ángeles, California. Ambas pidieron whisky y luego se sentaron —la una al lado de la otra— en una de las cuatro mesa de la zona vip. Esa zona era más tranquila y la música no estaba tan alta como en el resto del pub.

—Me arrepiento de algunas cosas que dije aquella noche —Dijo Sasha.

—Yo también. Las dos dijimos algunas tonterías que no debimos decirnos jamás... —Recordó Angie con tristeza.

—Recuerdo esa noche como la peor de mi vida —Declaró Sasha visiblemente dolida—. Nos gritamos, nos faltamos el respeto y acabamos con todo lo especial que existía entre tú y yo...

Al terminar de hablar suspiró profundamente, la nostalgia se apoderó de Sasha que se mostraba afectada recordando aquella noche.

Harmon apretó los labios lamentándose una vez más al recordar lo sucedido hace tres años. Hoy en día Angie no podría enumerar la de veces que lamentó comportarse de manera orgullosa aquella noche en la que perdía a la mujer de su vida.

Ambas permanecían mirándose a los ojos, estaban sentadas tan juntas que sus cinturas estaban en contacto una con la otra.

—Aquella noche cometimos graves errores —Dijo Angie—. Ambas estábamos casadas con dos personas a las que no amábamos pero aquella noche el miedo y el orgullo fueron más fuertes que nuestros sentimientos... —Un nudo se alojó en la garganta de Angie quien sonreía para no llorar. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no derramar las lágrimas que ya invadían sus ojos.

La mano de Angie acarició inocentemente la espalda en la zona lumbar de Sasha. Aquel cariñoso gesto caracterizaba a Angie que lo hacía siempre que trataba de animar o demostrar afecto a Sasha en momentos difíciles.

—Algunos errores se pueden solucionar... —Pudo difícilmente decir Sasha quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Han pasado tres años pero después de todo hoy estamos aquí —Con una mano acarició cariñosamente uno de los muslos de Angie.

Sasha y Angie necesitaron guardar silencio por unos segundos. De los ojos de ambas brotaban lágrimas mientras sus miradas hablaban por ellas.

—Sasha...te sigo necesitando a mi lado. Te extraño y jamás he dejado de amarte. —Confesó sin pudor alguno—. Los primeros meses después de aquella fatídica noche te odié, pero también me odié a mí por no luchar por ti. Aquella noche fuimos dos idiotas y nuestro orgullo acabó con la posibilidad de compartir nuestras vidas juntas como pareja... Pero puedo asegurar que el orgullo no estropeó mis sentimientos por ti. Realmente te sigo queriendo.

Todavía con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Sasha sonrió al escuchar la declaración de Angie. Saber que Harmon todavía sentía amor por ella le proporcionó cierto alivio.

—Yo también te necesito, te extraño y te sigo amando. Sigo enamorada de ti, Angie. Y pienso igual que tú, nuestro orgullo terminó con casi todo lo que existía entre nosotras...pero no terminó con mi amor por ti. A día de hoy tengo claro que te quiero.

Ahora fue Angie quien sonrió tiernamente. Después de tantos años necesitaba escuchar que Sasha seguía sintiendo algo especial por ella.

—Creo saber la respuesta, pero... ¿Tienes pareja? —Preguntó Angie.

Sasha arrugó el ceño mostrándose confusa por la pregunta.

—No, no tengo —Respondió la rubia sin entender nada.

Sin pensarlo, Angie se inclinó hacia adelante, cuidadosamente tomó con ambas manos la cara de Sasha y la besó en los labios. Intentó controlarse pero el deseo hizo que Angie besase de manera frenética y apasionada a Sasha. Fue correspondida.

— ¿Angie? ¿Qué has hecho? —Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Separaron sus cabezas lo justo para poder hablar sin que sus labios entrasen en contacto.

—Mierda Sasha... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no besas a alguien para que no recuerdes lo que es un beso? —Bromeó divertida.

—Idiota —Se quejó sin estar molesta—. Me refiero a que la Angie de hace tres años jamás me hubiese besado delante de tanta gente la cual podría chivarse a la prensa —Comentó mientras con una mano retiraba un mechón de cabello que tapaba parte del rostro de Harmon.

—La Angie de hace tres años estaba infelizmente casada y quería respetar a su marido —Pegó su frente a la de Sasha sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Ahora estoy soltera y no me permitiré perderte de nuevo.

La boca de Sasha se desencajó presa de incredulidad. Las palabras de Angie la sorprendían gratamente una vez más.

—Angie... —Comentó en un dulce tono de voz— Extrañaba muchísimo momentos como este entre nosotras.

—Yo también. E insisto, no voy a permitirme perderte de nuevo.

—Tampoco yo...

Confesó Sasha para seguidamente juntar sus labios con los de Angie y fundirse en un cariñoso beso.

* * *

 **N/A1:** Hace unos años yo sentía cierta _devoción_ por Angie Harmon, pero actualmente la realidad es otra debido a ciertas actitudes que vi en Angie y que me disgustaron... Hoy en día ese sentimiento desapareció y por ese motivo sé que ahora he podido escribir este fic de manera _especial_ volviendo a recordar lo feliz que yo era escribiendo historias de _**Jane y Maura**_ (provocadas por mi **ex-afición** y devoción a Angie).

 **N/A2:** Como algunas personas ya saben, antes escribía fanfic _**Rizzles**_ pero mis ganas e interés desaparecieron por completo hasta —literalmente— el día de hoy. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre he tenido en mi cabeza algo pendiente...y ese _algo_ es este fic que justo **esta mañana** rondó mi cabeza y este fue el resultado.

Espero que os haya gustado y que esta historia _**Sangie**_ os haya provocado un buen sentimiento. Como siempre, **gracias** por tener tiempo para leer mis historias.


	2. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DE AUTOR** **:** Hola. Agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos con este fic :). Y respecto a vuestros comentarios recibidos referentes al **tema de Angie Harmon** , mi punto de vista es un poco largo de explicar, si todavía queréis saberlo…allá va:

 **Explicación** **de mi falta de interés por AH:** Angie Harmon antes me encantaba, pero desde las aproximadamente dos últimas temporadas de **"R &I"** veía cosas en ella que no me gustaban, notaba **SU** **PERSONAJE** un poco "egocéntrico", y en las escenas **RIZLES** parecía que no quería grabar con Sasha. A mi entender las últimas dos temporadas de la serie parece que Jane dejó de tener "esa conexión" con Maura, y eso me lleva a pensar que en la vida real algo entre Angie y Sasha no va bien. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso para que se terminara mi interés por Angie fue justamente cuando una fanática le preguntó en "Instagram" a Angie Harmon que: "¿por qué no se tomaba una foto con Sasha y sí con el resto de compañeros de la serie?". La respuesta de Angie a esa fanática fue: "porque Sasha no había ido a trabajar ese día (día en el que se tomó la foto con otros actores)". Y ahora bien, eso de que Sasha no fue a trabajar ese día y por lo tanto no pudieron tomarse una foto juntas **SÍ ME LO CREO,** pero me preguntó varias cosas… ¿Y los demás días de grabaciones Sasha tampoco iba a trabajar? ¿No había otros días para tomarte una foto junto a ella? ¿Por qué siempre había fotos de Angie con todo sus compañeros menos con la persona que comparte la mayoría de escenas (con Sasha)? Pero siendo justos y realistas, **NO ES MI VIDA** y Angie se toma fotos con quien ella quiera…pero me molestó esa excusa de Angie que para mí punto de vista resulto una respuesta falsa y patética para "salir del apuro" con dicha pregunta "comprometedora". Eso es todo, pero repito, no es mi vida y no puedo quejarme o juzgar…pero me molestó que Angie diese una respuesta tan falsa. Y quiero aclarar que Angie no me cae mal ni la considero una mala persona, y tampoco tengo malos pensamientos hacia ella. Pero actualmente no sé nada de su vida y no me he molestado en buscar noticias sobre su carrera o vida personal. ((Como ya dije al principio, mi punto de vista era largo de explicar…xD))


End file.
